1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the field of hand-held mechanical devices. More particularly, the present invention involves a hand-held tool for removing a spark plug boot from a spark plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
Removing the boot from around a spark plug has been a concern for mechanics since the first spark was used to fire up a car engine. The boot must be removed carefully, as the spark plug and the threads with which it is inserted into the engine block are a delicate and essential part of the engine. Pulling on the spark plug wire itself may break an internal electrical connection, preventing the timing signal from ever reaching the spark plug in the future. At the same time, spark plugs are located fairly deep within the hood of a car, making them difficult to reach. In addition, sparks plugs in many vehicles are slanted at various angles, so even if a mechanic grasps the boot with his or her hand, there is a danger that in removing the boot the mechanic's hand will be injured as the hand smashes into the car body after the boot releases its hold on the spark plug.
Therefore, there is a present need for a hand-held device for quickly and efficiently removing a spark plug boot from a spark plug that is easy to use, helps to prevent damage to the spark plug, and minimizes the risk of injury to the user.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangement of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. In addition, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.